The Second Clans
by kaismith1201
Summary: A new beginning is coming upon the five clans. Four cats from each clan will form the new clans in the placethat had started it all.
1. Chapter 1

It was another time for a Moonstone visit. Jayfeather didn't really feel like going, so Leafpool went for ThunderClan's place, and one of them needed to stay behind since Millie's kits will come any day now. All the medicine cats were there. There was a young cat next to Littlecloud. Leafpool guessed that she was Littlecloud's new apprentice. _'He will have to replace Littlecloud. Some cat will have to.'_ Leafpool had worried about the old medicine cat since Flametail died.

"Where is Jayfeather?" Asked Willowshine. The RiverClan medicine cat looked like she had been breaking the code. _'She is one of the most loyal medicine cats I know. She would be having kits. There might be more prey in RiverClan this leaf-bare than usual._

"Jayfeather is back at camp. Millie needs one cat to watch over her until her kits come." Leafpool told the other medicine cats. She looked at the little she-cat. She looked similar to Flametail. He looked to similar. The only difference to them by looks was that she was a she-cat and not a tom.

"This is Darkpaw. She became my apprentice only yesterday."

Leafpool only noticed why her name was Darkpaw when she looked at her. Darkpaw had the darkest eyes that Leafpool saw, even in the dark forest cats. Her eyes were a blood red color.

When Leafpool made it in her dreams. She noticed that she was in the old Clan's territory. In her dream with her were the other medicine cats, even Darkpaw was there. The only living cat with them was a young white tom. He wasn't from the four clans, or a cat from the clans that Leafpool hadn't seen, and from the scent of this cat, he isn't a warrior.

"Where are we?" Willowshine asked.

"Yea, this land looks unfamiliar." Kestrelflight whispered.

"It's the old clan's territory." Called the white tom. Leafpool and Littlecloud looked shocked, then the tom continued, "My name is Skystrike. I am the medicine cat of SkyClan. Have your clans heard of us?"

"Yea, ThunderClan knows most of you than RiverClan, WindClan or ShadowClan." Leafpool told the tom.

"Good that you know each other." Mewed a cat. She was a tortoiseshell she-cat

"Sparrowfur! What are you doing here?" Questioned Skystrike.

"It is time for the five clans to come together to the same territory they all started in." Mewed Sparrowfur.

"There?" Littlecloud questioned, looking at Fourtrees.

"Yes Littlecloud." The voice came from a familiar cat. It was ShadowClan's former leader. Next to him was Firestar, Mudclaw and a RiverClan cat Leafpool didn't recognize.

"That's Shellheart. He was RiverClan's deputy before Leopardstar or Crookedstar became leader." Willowshine whispered to Leafpool, before standing straight to listen to the starry cats.

"Four cats from each clan will be sent to find this new clan. You six will find the twenty cats for the journey." Mewed Firestar, before fading away along with the others.

Five cats appeared on the great rock. It there were dark gray, ginger, silver tabby, white, and another white with black paws.

The dream ended and all five cats woke from the dream.

 _Four cats can't be taken away from their home! Finding thme won't be easy but it will have to be done._


	2. Chapter 2

A black kit was in front of Stormkit when she woke up. Stormkit was next to her mother, Ambermoon when she woke.

"You are awake!" Mewed the kit. "I am Smokekit. You must be Stormkit! Your brother is still sleeping. She angled her ears to a Dark gray tomkit. "That's Shadekit."

"Why don't you two go outside? Don't wake Shadekit before he is ready." Called a Silver queen.

"'Kay Millie!" Mewed Smokekit as he ran outside, and Stormkit followed. They stopped, almost bumping into a black tom. He was holding moss, heading over to a group of cats.

"You must be the one of the new kits. I am Larkpaw, one of the apprentices in the clan." Introduced the tom, after dropping the moss at his paws.

"This is Stormkit. Shadekit is still asleep. Millie wanted us to go outside the Nursery." Smokekit explained to Larkpaw.

"Stay away from the Elder's den and Jayfeather's Den." Larkpaw called, picking up the moss then running over to the three elderly cats.

"There is two medicine cats, but Leafpool is at ShadowClan territory for a while." Smokekit mewed. "I think Larkpaw just doesn't want us to bother Jayfeather." His denmate brightened. "Let's go meet him! You haven't met any cat except for me and Larkpaw."

"But Larkpaw said stay away." Stormkit reminded him.

"Larkpaw is always like that."

Before she could argue any more, Smokekit hared over to a den, and Stormkit followed him.

Inside, a gray tabby was treating a ginger cat.

"That is Squirrelflight. She got Greencough real bad." Smokekit whispered.

"Come on you two," Called the tabby from inside.

The two dark-furred kits padded over to the tabby tom.

"What is it you want?" Growled the tom.

"Nothing, I was just showing Stormkit the camp. Larkpaw mentioned your den so I was just letting her see what your den is like. She might get herself hurt and she'll need to know where to go."

"Stormkit, don't turn into a cat like Smokekit. All he does is cause trouble." Growled the tom.

"Honeypaw!" Smokekit called to a ginger and whie she-cat. He turned to Stormkit. "Look around camp on your own." Smokekit ran over to the small she-cat.

 _Time to see what is over here, without him talking for me_ Stormkit saw two dens that wasn't yet discovered by her.

She was about to look more into camp, until she heard Ambermoon call her over.

 _Tomorrow._


	3. Apprentices and Darkshadow

"Stormpaw, your mentor will be Fernsong. Teach her well, like Brackenfur has taught you."

The yellow tom nodded and touched noses with Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw! Smokepaw! Shadepaw!" The clan chanted.

Smokepaw was next to his mentor, Larkstorm, and Shadepaw was next to his new mentor, Dovewing. Larkstorm, Honeyshine, and Leafbreeze had been made warriors a moon ago, and now one of them has his own apprentice.

"Why did they delay your apprentice ceremony? Aren't you two moons ahead of us?" Asked Shadepaw.

"Well, I wanted to meet some ShadowClan cats and I got caught before I reached the border." Smokepaw explained.

 _Jayfeather is right, Smokepaw is a troublemaker, but that is why he is such a fun friend._ Stormpaw did a soft purr.

"Is it because Larkstorm would always tell you that they are scary?" Stormpaw asked, teasingly.

"Quiet down apprentices. You are coming on a hunting patrol with us and Brackenfur." Called Fernsong. At his side were the other two mentors.

"You forgot that we will be showing them the territory." Meowed a ginger and white cat. It was Honeyshine.

"You are coming too?" Larkstorm asked.

"Yea, Bramblestar wants a good amount of prey back, since it is leaf-bare after all. He wants me to take Shadepaw, Brackenfur and Dovewing. That's left with you, Fernsong, and the apprentices." She purred as she left with her patrol.

"Let's go, but before that, Leafpool wants to see you Stormpaw."

The apprentice made her way to the medicine den. In there were Leafpool, and a ginger cat. She wasn't a ThunderClan cat, that's for sure.

"I would like to ask you this question, did you have any _unusual_ dreams lately?" Leafpool asked calmly.

"Sort I sort of did." Stormpaw answered softly. Wherever this was going, it may not be good.

"What was it about?" Leafpool questioned.

"Well, I met this starry black she-cat. She told me about the future second clans. But I don't really know why or what are the second clans?" Stormpaw looked right at Leafpool, waiting for an answer, hoping that she had the answer she was looking for.

"I came across the some dream a few nights ago at the Moonpool. I may be a medicine cat, but my mentor, Littlecloud told me that it was stranger than any dream he had come across."

"You are?" Stormpaw didn't know who this cat was or why she was here.

"Oh yea, I am Darkshadow, medicine cat of ShadowClan."

"Tell me if this happens again Stormpaw. If it does, I will bring you to Darkpaw. Both of you will be important one day, I know it." Leafpool whispered to her. "Now I have to bring Darkshadow back to her territory. Go join your patrol, and don't tell Jayfeather about this."

Stormpaw didn't know why she doesn't want Jayfeather to know, but it is her problem if he knows. Stormpaw ran up to the two mentors and Smokepaw and they set off on their hunt and their tour around ThunderClan that she haven't yet seen.


	4. Hunting and SkyClan

aStormpaw pawed Smokepaw and waited him to wake up.

"What is it Stormpaw?" Smokepaw asked, waking up.

"Larstorm, Fernsong, and Brightheart are taking us hunting." Stormpaw mewed.

"Is it dawn?" Smokepaw asked. Stormpaw nodded.

Smokepaw ran out of the den. Stormpaw ran after her denmate.

The three warriors were waiting in the clearing. Fernsong looked like he wasn't paying attention to anything in camp.

"Let's go," Brightheart called and went out of camp. Stormpaw nosed her mentor to get his attention and they caught up with the patrol.

"What is wrong with Fernsong?" Stormpaw asked the two younger cats in the patrol.

"I am not sure. I was like that before I went to my nest." Smokepaw told her.

"His and Cherryfall's kits were born yesterday at night and they aren't actually strong." Larkstorm answered.

They stopped near the Sky Oak and Brightheart meowed, "Stormpaw, Smokepaw, me and your mentors are teaching you how to hunt. Yesterday, you were shown the hunting crouch and how to catch prey, and I would like to see your hunting crouch."

Smokepaw and Stormpaw showed the Senior warrior and listened for orders.

"Smokepaw, keep your head down." Brightheart ordered him. Smokepaw lowered his head and she nodded.

"Stormpaw keep down and stop moving your tail. That will alarm your prey." Brightheart meowed.

* * *

It took to almost Sunhigh until they finished were ready to catch their own prey. Larkstorm and Fernsong went out to catch their own prey.

The two toms came to the three cats. Fernsong was carrying a scrawny mouse. Both were with two unusual cats.

"Who are they?" Brightheart asked.

"They said they need to talk to Bramblestar." Fernsong called.

"Fernsong, bring the apprentices and these cats to camp." Brightheart ordered.

While they were walking, Stormpaw noticed that they didn't scent as Kittypet, ShadowClan or WindClan, and they may or may not be RiverClan cats.

When they came to camp, Leafpool looked shocked for some reason. She whispered something to Bramblestar and Bramblestar called, "Stormpaw, I want you and the outsiders to come in my den."

Stormpaw and the four cats followed Bramblestar and Leafpool in the leader's den.

"Stormpaw, have you heard of SkyClan?" Bramblestar asked.

Yea, Ambermoon told me about it." Stormpaw answered.

"They are from SkyClan." Leafpool answered.

"How do you know?" Stormpaw asked.

"This is their medicine cat." I met him in a Moonstone dream two seasons ago." Leafpool told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stormpaw was curious on where this is going.

"There are cats who are part of a prophecy and you are one of them." Leafpool told her.

It had been something that Stormpaw wasn't expecting.


End file.
